Gohan vs Supergirl
Gohan Vs Supergirl 'is Pistashio's First Battle. Description ''DC Comics Vs Dragon Ball! These two Alien Saviors are relatives of the biggest rivals in history, living in their shadow but still finding time to kick ass when it's called for. Between the two, who will beat each other out?! Interlude Wiz: Goku vs Superman debate was out of control. '''Boomstick: BUT When it comes to their descendants , Who knows? Wiz: Son Gohan, Goku's Son. Boomstick: And Kara Zor-El, Superman's Cousin. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Son Gohan Wiz: which would lead him into following his father's footsteps. Boomstick: his mom had other ideas and wanted him to become a productive and responsible member of society. Wiz: So a scholar then. For Gohan who was only fours years old, he was just a normal cute kid with a monkey tail and a Dragon Ball on his hat. Until Goku's brother Raditz arrived on Earth. Boomstick: Since that moment, something awoke inside the little kid. His Saiyan power. KID GOHAN: Leave my Daddy ALONE! (Gohan powers up and rushes towards Raditz) RADITZ: Nooo, my Space Pod—''(Gohan headbutts Raditz)'' Augh! My space armor! PICCOLO: (offscreen) We get it, you’re from space! Wiz: Boomstick, you really used the one from Team Four Star's episodes? Boomstick: I'm a fan. Anyway, after unleashing his power and his Father and Raditz were killed, he was kidnapped and trained by his father's enemy turned friend, a Namekian/Demon/Slug Man named Piccolo. (*Cues: TFS Parody: Make A Man Out Of You*) Wiz: Trained by Piccolo and Goku, Gohan began to understand his Saiyan powers and potential as his powers began to sky-rocket, he began to develop skills and techniques like Justice Punch, Burst Rush, and the famous Full-Nelson his trademark grab technique. Boomstick: By the time he was 11-16 years old, he became as strong as his old man that he trained with gods, or what their called in the Dragon Ball Universe, "Supreme Kai's". Even for a young kid, his power level was already stronger than Goku's. Wiz: Though like we said before, power levels are absurd since they only show how unreliable they are. We can't judge Gohan by his power levels nor through power scaling. Gohan's abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy. (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme*) Boomstick: But, just like Goku and the Z Fightes he harness the power to manipulate ki to make devastating attacks. Wiz: Ki is meta-physical, it is a Taoist-inspired life force energy manifested through a person's spirit, vigor and it's not magic. Gohan harnesses his energy... Boomstick: Into awesome attacks like Ki Blasts, Masenko, and Golden Dome Attack. He can launch a Volley of Energy bullets at his opponents, and can use Piccolo's special attack move called, the Makaka..... Makanakpopo.... Makenkosapapa...? Wiz: Makankosappo, which is what they call it in the Japanese dub but, in the English dub it's called The Special Beam Cannon, which drills through things? PICCOLO: '''That's what makes it special. Wiz: Ok, thank you for that quote from Team Four Star Boomstick. But, as always his iconic move is the one and only... '''Boomstick: Kamehameha, a giant focus turtle beam that every kid in the world wanted to copy and the move he inherited from his Father's amazing and yet perverted teacher, Master Roshi. Wiz: Gohan can also harness ki for telekinesis, flight, sense the ki of others, and use Z-vanish to dodge any attacks or get closer to his opponents. And no it's not similar to Goku's technique, Instant Transmission. (*Cues: DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi - The Warrior*) Boomstick: But, Gohan also has some equipment from his friends Bulma, Korin, and his father. He has his Great Saiyaman suit which makes him look a little ridiculous but inspires bravery to everyone and fear into the hearts of criminals. Like Batman GREAT SAIYAMAN: '"''Guardian of the city, I am the one and only... Great Saiyaman!" 'GREAT SAIYAMAN: '"''Those who would commit evil beware! The all powerful Great Saiyaman is here to save Trunks from his evil girlfriend! Boomstick: I stand corrected. Wiz: Well, if "Super Gohan" here ever gets injured he has some Senzu Beans to heal him and to get around he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which can fly up to 2.5 Mach speed. (*Cues: DBZ Gohan Super Saiyan 2 Transformation Theme*) Boomstick: But, the thing that makes all the girls swoon over Gohan is his almighty Saiyan form called Super Saiyan. Unlike Goku and Gotenks who can reach Super Saiyan 3, Gohan has two Super Saiyan forms. Wiz: Gohan as the first Saiyan to reach his Super Saiyan 2 form first, he was so strong that he can beat any foe. I really feel sorry for those poor Cell Jrs. TEEN GOHAN: 'I said, I can never forgive you. ''(kicks a Cell Jr. in half and it explodes) '''Boomstick: OMG, that is so badass. But, after training with Elder Kai he unlock a new form called Mystic Power. Wait, isn't like Power Rangers Mystic Force? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: In Mystic Form, Gohan unleashes more power than in Super Saiyan. He is so powerful in this form that it could even match up to Goku in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. We previously established the average power between Goku and Android 18, and the feats they've accomplished. The highest power level ever officially stated in the Daizenshuu guides is Super Saiyan Goku's power level of 150,000,000 while battling Frieza on Namek. The overall highest power level officially stated was 5,300,000,000 for Frieza's power level in Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D. So adding Super Saiyan Blue (750,000,000,000) ''and Kaioken X10 ''(30,000,000) we can estimate that Goku's power in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken is 750,030,000,000%. Boomstick: Gohan is stronger than that. (*Cues: CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA (Japanese Dragonball Z opening)*) Boomstick: Because of all this, Gohan has accomplished so much for a young 4-year old to 18-year old. He headbutted Raditz in his space armor when he was a kid, and has defeated most of Dragon Ball's most dangerous villains like Cell, Bojack (non-canon of course), Broly, Barry Kahn, Lavender from Universe 9, and Obuni from Universe 10. Wiz: He humiliated Majin Buu, pushed 3rd form Frieza back with his Masenko, outsmarted and fought back the legs of the dragon monster called Hirudegarn, and even starred in his very own movie as Great Saiyaman. Boomstick: For a son of Goku, son-in-law of Hercule Satan, pupil of Piccolo, husband to Videl, and father of Pan, Gohan is definitely amazing and unstoppable. Wiz: Amazing, yes. Unstoppable, no. Unlike the pure-blooded saiyans, Gohan tends to get rather emotional at times, and can be blinded by his fury which leads to consequences. Also Gohan disliked the fact he let Universe 10 get erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh when he realized that his opponent from Universe 10 also has a family like him, he showed a lot of guilt and hated killing like his father. Boomstick: Let's not also forget the fact that Gohan can be a bit of a wimpy... PICCOLO: '''NERD! '''KID GOHAN: '''Wait, what? Wiz: It's true. He was defeated by Super Buu, Oneshot by Beerus, nearly emotionally tortured by Cell and defeated by Frieza after his resurrection. Since, the only explanation is that due to his studies as a professor and as a father of Pan, Gotham has lost all his skills and powers. '''Boomstick: Oh, and he can't dodge well as a kid, but he got used to it eventually in Dragon Ball Super. GOHAN: So, Mr. Piccolo, what are you gonna teach me today? A brand new technique? How to sense energy? What about how to fly-- PICCOLO: Dodge! (kicks Gohan) (scene cuts to the barren wasteland at dusk, Gohan is seen injured, has a wart covering his right eye and is sweating) GOHAN: (thinking) Oh man, this training with Mr. Piccolo is really difficult. But I think I’m finally getting the hang of it-- PICCOLO: DODGE! GOHAN: What? (gets blasted at point-blank by Piccolo) WAAAAAAAAAAA-- (scene cuts to Piccolo and Gohan in the middle of the wasteland accompanied with a long silence) PICCOLO: (punches Gohan in the face) DOOOOOOODGE! GOHAN: Aaaah! Wiz: But, even if he can't dodge well and despite his flaws, Gohan is one of DBZ's most powerful characters. So can he avenge his father's death at the hands of Superman by defeating his cousin? Well, let's analyze Supergirl to find out. Gohan: "I am the son of Goku, guardian of all that is good, I am Gohan." Kara Zor-El KARA: ''When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... Superman. And so, I hid my powers, until recently when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. I am Supergirl.'' (*Cues: Smallville Score - Trials*) Wiz: Kara Zor-El is the daughter of a top scientist in the Kryptonian City of Argo. She narrowly escaped the shrinking of her city from Brainiac and destruction of Krypton when she was sent to Earth with her cousin, Kal-El. Boomstick: Unfortunately, her pod was damaged and she arrived on Earth a little late. She soon was met by her cousin who grew up and became the world's most powerful OP hero of all time, Superman. Wiz: After being found by Superman; she became a member to his adopted family, The Kents as a niece to Clark. But, she soon discovered her powers by absorbing the yellow sun. Boomstick: On Earth, Kara acquires powers identical to Superman's and adopts the secret identity of Linda Lee, a resident of Midvale Orphanage. She conceals her blonde hair beneath a brunette wig and functions as Supergirl only in secret, at Superman's request, until she can gain, in his opinion, sufficient control of her powers - and the wisdom to properly use them. After she is adopted by Fred and Edna Danvers, Superman decides his cousin is ready to begin operating openly as Supergirl. Her debut was delayed by her powers being stolen by a Kandorian villainess; during this period, the Danvers family adopted her. Wiz: She attends Midvale High School as Linda Lee Danvers. In later years, after graduating from Stanhope College, she changes careers several times, holding jobs in student counseling, news reporting, and acting in a TV soap opera titled Secret Hearts. She also attends college in Chicago. Kara has many boyfriends, including Richard (Dick) Malverne, Jerro the Merboy from Atlantis, and Brainiac 5, a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. She does, however, shun serious commitments, putting her super-career first. Boomstick: Supergirl's secret identity is a closely held secret known only to Superman, her foster parents, and the Legion of Super-Heroes, of which she is as a member for a time. Like all Kryptonians, Supergirl is vulnerable to Kryptonite. Streaky, her orange cat, acquires temporary superpowers as a result of its exposure to "X-Kryptonite," a form of Kryptonite Supergirl accidentally created in an unsuccessful attempt to neutralize the effects of Green Kryptonite. Comet the Superhorse, a former centaur, is Supergirl's equine companion. Wiz: Like all Kryptonians under a yellow sun, the current version of Kara Zor-El possesses vast superhuman strength, speed, and stamina; invulnerability; flight; super breath; x-ray vision; telescopic and microscopic vision; freeze breath; heat vision; and super hearing. Boomstick: Kara's Pre-Crisis incarnation had all of the abilities of her Post-Crisis version, but to an unlimited degree. She also could create entire new powers on a whim and could sneeze entire solar systems away. She also could break infinity and hold her own against the entire DC Universe and win casually. Kryptonite was the only way to actually harm her, though she was still susceptible to magic. Supergirl could also break the time-barrier and easily throw a capsule into the 30th century. She could also regenerate from any injury instantaneously. Wiz: Continued exposure to a yellow sun will slowly increase abilities. Many characters in the DC Universe have noted that Supergirl appears at times to be even more powerful than Superman himself. This is noted by Superman when he has said that he has spent his life subconsciously suppressing his powers in order to avoid hurting others. Boomstick: Sure She's Great, But she has her weaknesses. Wiz: Exactly like Kal-El, Kara is weak to kryptonite, And Magic, But she's still one of the greatest superheroes In DC's History! Supergirl: If I’m going to be a hero and prove to everyone that I know what I’m doing, I’m gonna need practice. Start small, get better. And to do that, I’m gonna need your help Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! A Legacy, And A Burden - DEATH BATTLE! Goku: KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA! Goku unleashes his most powerful attack, but Superman isn't fazed from the hit and starts walking forward. Goku: I will beat you! Superman continues walking forward with no hesitation. He then grabs Goku's hand to stop the attack. Superman: Stop it! This is over! He punches Goku in the stomach and then grabs him by the throat and flies up. Superman: I'm sorry... Superman then fires his heat vision into Goku's eyes and disintegrates Goku's brain, killing him. He then flies down to catch the fallen Saiyan. AFTER FEW MONTHS Gohan searches for the one who killed his Father. Gohan came to metropolice, Searching for Superman. Suddenly He saw a young blond girl, Around his age. Gohan: Sorry, do you know who Superman is? The girl ignored and continued walking, as if she had not heard a thing. Gohan: Sorry.. Without being able to respond, the girl hit him, and he realized that She was a relative of SUPERMAN! FIGHT!!! Gohan tried a kick at Kara's head who easily ducked underneath the strike, Supergirl then used a massive amount of his might right into the chin of Gohan launching him into the air at five times the speed of sound. Supergirl then grabbed Gohan by his neck and charged up his heat vision when suddenly Gohan slammed his fist right into Supergirl's side making her lose her breath, Superrl dodged And with a Powerful Punch she ounched Gohan And with a Laser Blasts She smashed him on the ground, And with a Powerful Punch she samhed him again, Then Gohan used his Blaster Meteor Which hit Supergirl and knocked her on the ground, Gohan: KA..MEE..HAA..MEEE..HAAAA!,'' 'Gohan fired his Attack, However, Supergirl was able to dodge And kick him towards the sky, Then Supergirl Kicked The Young Saiyan making him unable to react, Supergirl then used his hit vision and almost killed Gohan, However, Gohan teleport behind here and with a 10 ki blasts he hit here and Knocked her on the ground Supergirl get angry, And with her Super-Speed She Blitzed Gohan, Then she grabbed His leg and punched him in the jaw, Supergirl fires her heat vision as Gohan flies forward and punches her before proceeding to go on the offensive, forcing Supergirl to block his blows until Gohan teleports behind her and kicks her back. Gohan then jumps onto the side of a tree and flies at Supergirl, who punches him so hard that he flies through multiple trees. Supergirl then flies after him and delivers a fast combo on the child, knocking him to the ground. Gohan gets up and charges towards Supergirl, who dodged in an afterimage and kicks Gohan forward, Supergirl punced Gohan with another Laser-Blast She knocked him on the ground and hit him hard with a powerful kick, BUT... Gohan turn into a Super Saiyan! Supergirl notices and charges her heat vision once more. Supergirl: I'm ending this, no- Gohan then raced over and punched her arm. Supergirl shouts in frustration as she turns back to Gohan and gives chase in the sky. She proceeds to fire her heat vision, which Gohan easily evades. Supergirl then tries to grab him, but Gohan avoids and kicks her down. Gohan appeared on the ground and rammed headfirst into Supergirl, Smashed Here and with another Ki-Blast he almost Killed her! Supergirl gets angry, '''CLASH!' The two warriors clashed, the clash created a huge shock wave around the world, Gohan: I WONT LET YOU HURT ANYONE! Gohan then teleported behind her and tried To Punch her, But the kryptonian dodged and punched Gohan, Then She Smahed him quickly And with a Laser-Blast She Hurt him and with another quick punch she smahed him again Supergirl then grabs Gohan and then slams him into the ground and then uses another heat beam to destroy him! But then... Gohan started glowing... Gohan Has became Mystic! Gohan: Now Its Really Over.. ith a more serious look on his face, the Golden Fighter doesn't waste much time and reappears before the injured Kara. As She was getting up, Supergirl noticed something off about him and just as he was caught off-guard by the way she looked, which left him exposed to a serious punch through his gut. The force behind the blow was indeed strong enough to stagger her back, as well as to spill blood from her mouth. Supergirl tried to Punch him, but Gohan avoided all her fists and kicked her and knocked her on the ground, Then He Blast her on the ground But Now Kara was at all out, She Smahed Gohan, Supergirl flies around Gohan multiple times, eventually creating a tornado, which the son of Goku is trapped in. He attempts to escape by flying, only for one of his arms to be caught by Supergirl, causing him to fall to the ground once again. Supergirl lands and prepares to charge at him, But Gohan Teleported.... Gohan: i'm going to end this now! Gohan then punch her 10 times at Lightspeed, Making Her unable to react, Gohan Then Punched her Again, Smashed her again with quick punch, And with a Ki-Blast He Blasted her and Smah her jaw and Punched her again witha Punch That send her towards the sky Gohan: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Supergirl: What... Gohan: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA While Supergirl was in the sky, Gohan was about to finish his most powerful attack. Gohan: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gohan charged his most powerful Attack! ,then fired it at Kara while She was on the ground, She tried to react with a Laser-Blast, However, Gohan's Kamehameha Overcame Supergirl's Laser, Then He Punched her towards the energy... KO! Gohan landed on the ground And turn back to his Base Form Gohan: Thats for you dad...! Results Boomstick: Dragonball Fans, Are you satisfied?!?! Wiz: While it was Very Close, The Golden Warior Had a MASSIVE Adventege over Supergirl in most of the categories. Boomstick: Gohan was faster, Smarter, More Skilled, And he had more energy. Wiz: Starting with Kara, She is faster then Karate Kid, Now when Karate Kid Fight Mon-El, Karate Kid reacts to his charge, and responds by hurling him into another Solar System with such speed that Mon-El doesn't even notice what happened. To Lowball this, we will use the distance from Earth to Proxima Centauri. As this happened so fast that a Kryptonian couldn't perceive, we will also assume a timeframe of 0.1 seconds, Making him Trillions of Times FTL+, Since Supergirl is faster then him, This put her as Trillions, if not quadriilion of times FTL, Sure, its INSANELY Fast, But what is more insanely, Is the fact that Gohan is MUCH Faster! Boomstick: Scalling Gohan's Speed from Goku's, Base Goku Traveld Fro King Kai's Planet To Earth Which is a Distance of half The observable universe in two days, This Feat put Base Goku as 600 Billion Times The Speed of Light, Since it was in the cell games, This Make SSG Goku in BoG Arc as trillions of times the Speed of Light Wiz: Goku became STRONGER Then SSG in Base Form, Making Goku's Super Saiyan Forms at quadrillions of times the Speed of Light! And since Gohan Was Faster then him in His Ultimate Form, This Put him as at least 20 quadrilliosn times The Speed of Light!, Much Faster Then Kara. Boomstick: Gohan also has the adventege in terms of Attack Potency, Old Kai stated that if Goku and Beerus clashed two+ times, the Universe would Destroyed. As this could only happen if the time dimension was destroyed too, we can put both Goku and Beerus at High Universe level, especially considering if Goku hadn't nullified those shockwaves Wiz: Goku and Beerus would have died too, according to Old Kai. Since it took two of them, and it would have taken 3 punches to do so, SSG Goku can destroy 1/6 of a Space-Time continuum in one punch on his own, And He abosrd this Power into Base Form!, Making Base Goku as Universal+, Now this also scale Gohan, Because He was Stronger then Base Goku, Making Base Gohan as universal+! Boomstick: Now With Kara, She's On Par with Superman, Now Superman Threw a compressed solar system away from the Earth And Shook the Solar System in his fight with Darkseid, Making him Solar System Level+, This is also scalling Kara because she confirmed to be on par, If not stronger then Superman, Making her around Solar System To Multi Solar System Level+, Sure its VERY Strong, But its still no where close To Gohan Who is Universal at Base Form. Wiz: Gohan also had more useful Energy Attacks; He has his Ki Blast, Super Explosive Wave, Full Power Energy Blast Volley, and the Golden Dome Attack, Makankosappo, Kamehameha, And Super Kamehameha, While Supergirl Only has her Laser Blasts, TK Blasts and Energy Manipulation Wiz: Gohan is aslo more exprienced then Kara; Gohan Beat Cell when he was around 12 and he was the strongest Fighter in earth when he was around 18-19, While Supergirl stated to be inexperienced, Something like 10-5 years exprience Boomstick: Supergirl DOES Have the adventege when it comes to durabillity and physical strengh-''' Wiz: BUT Gohan is Faster, More Destructive, More Exprienced, Smarter, and more skilled. '''Boomstick: Wiz...it..it is too late? Wiz: What? Boomstick: Does Dragonball Fans still want to kill us? Wiz: Oh, Shut up!, Anyway, The Winner is Son Gohan! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant